BUNNY IS BACK!
by canzie
Summary: When bunny is brought back, she is way hotter than she was when she was first made and the center of everyones attention at school, but something unexcecpeted happens when dealing the the RRBS.


****

**ok, this is a one shot because i was bored and everyone is writting about bunny, so a thought hit me! Why not write a story on her? The girls will be older, and smarter so they won't make her messed up last time and a twist! so enjoy.**

BTW! : This is a slight preview to a future story i will do way in the future, it'll probably come out in december..., "The Angel And The Demon" and "A New Friend." Thanks and remember to enjoy.

* * *

Bubbles walked into Blossom room. She was on her bed, hunched over homework. As she walked up to her, pink eyes locked with blue ones.

"Blossom, can you color with me? I know it's a childish thing, and I haven't done it in a while, but I just got this really cool princess book, and I want someone with me to color and comment on my pretty pictures while I comment on yours." She said.

"I would love to but i got loads more homework to do since I"m in advance classes. it's not like they are hard but they are time consuming." Blossom said.

"Ok. Is buttercup home?" She asked.

"she left to do basketball practice."

"oh. ok." she said as she left. She went to her room and pulled out her princess coloring book, but she couldn't find her crayons. she looked all around her clouded desk when she saw a corner of it. she pulled it out and a bunch of papers fell to the floor.

"Oopsie..." she said as she started bending down to pick up the papers, when she saw something, a piece of drawn on paper but wasn't drawn on by her. she looked at the paper. It had five people in it. Three small globs of the colors green pink and blue and a head with the respective color of hair with color of body. above it it said in sloppy, sloppy, hopelessly sloppy hand writting that said " bubbles, blossom, and buttercup" then next to them were a black and white blob with the word above it saying, "daddy" and then this huge purple blob with brown hair on the misshapen head. she wondered who it was, then realized when she saw the name above. It read "Bunny."

"Oh yeah, i nearly forgot about our little mistake sister we made at age five." she stared at the picture until it brought tears to her eyes. then realized.

"WAIT! she drew this! that meant she will be willing to draw with me!" she said. "now all I need are the _correct_ ingredients." she said to herself, looking down to where the lab should be if was in view. she sneaked down the stairs and pressed herself against the wall as she whispered down the stairs, "professor?" and she used her super hearing to listen and all she heard was snoring. she sneaked more down the stairs. she went to the small book case in the corner and grabbed a book the said "Accomplishments" and then grabbed a chemical bowl and "Chemical X" Then zipped back up stairs.

she went into her room and closed and locked the door. She cleared her desk, wiping everything to the floor. she put the bowl onto the desk, opened the book and read his first accomplished things: "Super Powered Girls." she checked the ingredients.

3/4 a bag of sugar

A bottle of spice

everything nice (toys, stickers, sweetes, ECT.)

and chemical (provided only unto me.)

Bubbles zipped down the stairs and took a bag of sugar and a bottle of spice. She went upstairs, and in fear of making more than one girl, she put half the bag of sugar, and 3/4 botle of spice. then she took all her stuffies, toys and stickers ( leaving a couple behind including Mr. Octi) and poured them in. She mussed the things up together before adding...CHEMICAL X. She hid behind her bed as she waited for the explosion. But instead of an explosion, all she got was a very bright light. She could not believe her eyes after the light dimmed down.

There was a girl in purple, it was short and had that bold black line. She had stockings which ended at kness, which is one inch away from where the dress stopped, and had mary janes. Her figure was a perfect hour glass figure, and her breast were a good size big. her hair was in a high pony tail while some hair dangles near her purple eyes which shown beautifully. her nose was small and it looked like a natural pale pink blush was a cross her face gracing her beautiful face. She then spotted Bubbles.

"BUBBLES?" she said with surprise.

"BUNNY?" she said even more shcoked then her. "AAAAHHHHH EHHH!" they both squealed as they hugged. The both stared speaking at the same time saying how great it was to see the other and it all sounded a great big burble of noise. Then they both squealed again hugging again. Then blossom busted down the door.

"What happened-" bunny and blossom both stared at each other before they screamed and hugged. Then they felt bubbles hug again from behind. then they all started burble talking before squealing and hugging.

"Wait! how are you here? you exploded when we were five!" She said.

"Uh, um, guilty." bubbles said slightly as she raised her hand slightly.

"Why bubbles?"

"Because I needed a drawing buddy..." bubbles voice trailed off as she realized how rediculous her excuse was. "Well, it'll be cool having another sister, anyways!" she said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Just wait till buttercup sees you!" blossom said giving her attention back to bunny. "I gotta finish up homework then I'll come and hang with. and we'll go shopping for clothes."

"Ok." Bunny said as Blossom left.

"So where is this drawing thing you wanted me to color with you?" Bunny said. They colored till 4:00 which is when buttercup got home. by then professor had already know about Bunny and had enrolled her into school.

"OMG! Buttercups home!" she heard and unfimiliar voice yell down. Then three streaks came down to meet her. She looked at the three girls in front of her, then her eyes locked on the purple. "Bunny?" she asked totally shocked.

"I know right?" blossom said as they hugged. "she's going to school with us, and now that your here, we can go shopping, as bubbles get the cute stuff, I'll get the great stuff, and buttercup will get the cool stuff. They all went out and when they got back, they were exsausted. So they went to sleep excited about the next day.

* * *

Bunny was the first to wake. "Come on guys! It's my First day of school! and who ever wakes first can dress me!" They all woke up at the same time and rushed her to the closet. after talking and changering of clothes as if she was a dress up barbie life size doll. Eventually they picked an outfit all of them were all on terms with.

she had a purple shirt that said a bunch of words in the backround but a big bunny was in the front saying "Time to fouus on me" and she had belts of black and purple. she had jeans over lapped with boots with no heels and fuzz on the top. her hair was curled with a small ponytail in the back. she had a a fingerless glove on one of her hands. and topped with a purple bookbag with books inside provided by blossom. and ontop of that she looked so cute!

"C'mon, if we don't hurry, we wil be late." Blossom said.

"OK! let's go!" They said as they all flew to school in the rainbow colors of pink, blue, green, and purple. They landed in front of the school and everybody stred at them. Then they all started clamoring about who that was and how she was cute or hot.

"Wow, it seems like your already being talked about." Bubbles said to bunny. They got to her locker and then she got surronded by boys, pushing the girls away from her. They all started commenting on her and offering to carry her books or walking her to her class.

"Guys, guys, I'm really flattered, but I'm ok. I'd like to just hang out with my girls." Bunny said blushing.

"NO, it's ok bunny, you go on ahead without us." Blossom said.

"Yeah, we'll meet up at lunch." Buttercup said.

"Ok..." they last heard her say as the boys walked away with her. At P.E., which is the period Blossom had bunny. she couldn't believe her eyes. The boys were practicaly doing everything for her. When she had to do pull ups on the bars, The boys would be under her pushing her up and down when the teacher wasn't looking. and on laps, They would carry her as they ran. It was crazy. And at socail studies, when they had to choose partners, the whole class almost rammed her rting to ask. but she chose bubbles, who was in that class with her. She was really popular.

At lunch, She met up with her sisters as promised and sat at a table, and everyone went overthere. Princess walked into the cafiteria and waited for her follies to come and meet up with her to gossip, but they never came. she saw a big crowd over at one table, the way it would be around princess all the other days.

"What is going on here?" she shouted. That's when her little posse came up and told her.

"It's the powerpuff girls new sister! She is totally cool and fab!" one of them said.

"YEAH! even more popular than you!" another said.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" she screeched. She pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Move it! Get out of my WAAAY!" she said going to the front. there she saw the girl everyone could keep off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home! there is a lot of big mean ting out there." A gut said to her.

"I'll be ok." she said.

"Cuz she's a powerpuff." buttercup said.

"And who is this suppose to be?" princess asked.

"BUNNY!" everyone shouted. Just then the hot line rang. Blossom went to go pick it up. "YES? the rowdyruff boys? ok, we are on the way!" Blossom said.

"Let's go girls!" she said as they flew out with everyone cheering.

* * *

"Now give us the money before we blow this place!" Brick said yelling at the main person in front.

"Uh, ok. P-paper, or-or-or plactic?" she said stalling.

"CUT THE CRAP AND GIVE ME THE MONEY!" he yelled at her knowing she was stalling.

"Stop!"

"Right there!"

"Rowdy"

"Ruff boys!" They turned at the misterious 4th voice. They saw a girl in purple.

"Who _is that_?" butch said.

"Another memeber of the powerpuff girls!" She said.

"But thats not fair! four against one!" Boomer said.

"Well, its not fair to all the poeple saving up in banks for you to steal thier money either!" bubbles contered.

"Whatever! Let's get out of here." Brick said taking the bag of money.

"STOP!" Bunny yelled out. She chased them and knocked the money out of bricks hand. Then punched him square in the face. after she punched him, her hand started glowing a faint white.

"oh, no. not again." she whispered to her self. the other three came up to her.

"What the matter?" Bubbles asked.

"N-nothing. let's just get these guys!" she said hiding her hand behind her back. they all started fighting and once most of her body was glowing to white to not be notice she used her stretchy powers to wrap her hands all around the three boys.

"Bunny! why are you glowing?" Blossom asked.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm on my way out." she said looking down at her body. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to worry. I guess its just unnatural for you to have me as a sister, the cosmic balance just won't allow so..." then cracks of white appeared in her skin. "Thanks for the awesome day, and... Don't stop fighting baddies. Tell the professor I love him." She said as she started rumbling and the boys started panicking trying to escape her grasp knowing she is a ticking time bomb right now.

"GET FOR COVER!" Buttercup yelled as she zipped down. There was a huge explosion then, a very bright white light, similar to the one that appeared when she was born but 2x's brighter. Bubbles zoomed throught the smoke and stuff hoping she would still be there but all she found were the rowdyruff boys, sorta stinged and knowcked out. Bubbles fell to her knees and statred crying. blossom came back from returning the money to the bank.

"She's gone." Buttercup said to blossom. Blossom kneeled down to bubbles.

"It's ok, she will never be actually gone, she will always still be in our hearts." Blossom said. Bubbles nodded and picked up her counterpart as they flew them to the townsville jail.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
